An analyzer including a specimen container setting portion capable of holding a plurality of specimen containers of different types is known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-295321).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-295321 discloses a specimen examining device including a specimen container holder with a plurality of insertion holes of different inner diameters for holding the specimen container, and a sampling nozzle, wherein the specimen container holder can rotate with a predetermined axis positioned at substantially the center of the plurality of insertion holes as the center of rotation. The specimen examining device is configured such that when setting the specimen container in the specimen container holder, the user can set the specimen container after manually rotating the specimen container holder to arrange the insertion hole depending on the type of specimen container at a predetermined position. The sampling nozzle is moved to the position where the specimen container is set, and the specimen accommodated in the set specimen container is aspirated. The plurality of specimen containers of different types then can be responded.
While the plurality of specimen containers of different types can be responded in the specimen examining device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-295321, the user needs to manually rotate the specimen container holder when setting the specimen container, which is a burden on the user.